1852
1852 AD US Election "United States presidential election of 1852 | United States government The election of 1852 was contested in the aftermath of the Compromise of 1850, a series of measures passed by the U.S. Congress in an effort to settle outstanding slavery issues and to avert the threat of dissolution of the Union" "The Whig Party’s Last Hurrah The election of 1852 was contested in the aftermath of the Compromise of 1850, a series of measures passed by the U.S. Congress in an effort to settle outstanding slavery issues and to avert the threat of dissolution of the Union. The campaign itself would be marked by divisions within the political parties over the issue of slavery and would be the last presidential election in which the Whigs participated." "His vice president, King, was too ill with tuberculosis to attend the inauguration in March 1853. Taking the oath of office in Cuba, where he had gone in search of a cure, King became the only American vice president to be sworn in on foreign soil. He returned to Alabama a few weeks later, determined to assume his responsibilities, but he died the day after he reached his plantation." Australian Events https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1852_in_Australia " * 10 February – the Supreme Court of Victoria sits for the first time in Melbourne. * 1–2 April – The Nelson robbery takes place in Hobsons Bay. * 25 June – The Murrumbidgee River flooded Gundagai, New South Wales killing 89 of the population of 250. The town was moved to higher ground. * 4 July – Anti-Chinese riots occur in Victoria, Australia. * 11 October – The University of Sydney was inaugurated, Australia's first university. " South African Events https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1852 * January 17 – The United Kingdom recognizes the independence of the Transvaal. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/South_African_Republic "The South African Republic (Dutch: Zuid-Afrikaansche Republiek, '''ZAR), often referred to as the '''Transvaal and sometimes as the Republic of Transvaal, was an independent and internationally recognised country in Southern Africa from 1852 to 1902. The country defeated the British in what is often referred to as the First Boer War and remained independent until the end of the Second Boer War on 31 May 1902, when it was forced to surrender to the British. The territory of the ZAR became known after this war as the Transvaal Colony. After the outbreak of the First World War a small number of Boers staged the Maritz Rebellion by declaring the reinstatement of the South African Republic and aligned themselves with the Central Powers. The rebellion was put down by British forces in February 1915." Other Events https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1852 * "January 14 – President Louis-Napoléon Bonaparte proclaims a new constitution for the French Second Republic." (see French Imperialism)"https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1852#Events * "Feb 2 1st British public men's toilet opens in Fleet St, London"https://www.onthisday.com/events/date/1852 * "February 11 – The first British public toilet for women opens in Bedford Street, London." * "March 17 – Annibale De Gasparis discovers in Naples the asteroid Psyche from the north dome of the Astronomical Observatory of Capodimonte." )more soon( Astrology Eastern Astrology The year 1852 is Harmonic with the set (...1722, 1782, 1852, 1912, 1972, 2034,...) in the sexagenary cycle of Eastern astrology. All of these years correspond to the Year of the Rat (Water) in Eastern Astrology. Western Astrology https://www.astro.com/swisseph/ae/1800/ae_1852.pdf NN in cancer... etc (more soon) Can also use this chart from someone born June 1852 https://www.astrotheme.com/astrology/Antonio_Gaudi References Category:Numbers Category:Years Category:History Category:Psyche Category:NN in Cancer Category:Year of the Rat Category:Water-Rat Category:Jupiter in Scorpio Category:Saturn in Taurus Category:Uranus in Taurus Category:Neptune in Pisces Category:Pluto in Taurus Category:Pluto in Aries Category:Chiron in Capricorn Category:Chiron in Sagittarius